Good Little Angel
by Believe4Ever
Summary: "You . . . You can fix me up, right . . .? Some angel magic?" Dean whispered. "I-I'm afraid not." The angel swallowed, trying to regain control over his vocals. *Character death. Implied Destiel, though not necessarily. First Supernatural fic*


**I am unsure if Castiel is able to see spirits or not. He can see reapers, but it's never said if he can see wandering spirits when the Winchesters couldn't, so I just said that he could not.**

**This story doesn't really take place at any time . . . There's a brief mention of the apocalypse so it takes place after season 5 . . . But before any other big event happens. And tragedy, sadness, etc. happens. If you have 'A Thousand Years' playing in the background you will get the feel of the story. So just read it and review, please. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Dean. Dean." Castiel knelt over his friend, who lay in the street. The person who had been driving the car was staring in horror, calling 911 on their cell phone. The angel paid no attention to that person. Only to Dean.

Dean.

He was dying. Castiel could feel it. It wasn't that there was so much blood drenched on the blacktop, or the fact that his eyes wouldn't focus on him, or that his chest was rising and falling unnaturally and unstably. It was that the angel could _feel _his very soul weakening, his essence fading, his friend _dying._

"C-Cas . . .?" Dean struggled to speak as his eyes finally focused on the angel's.

"I'm here, Dean." Strange, Castiel had never thought that he would be one to give words of comfort in such a situation as this.

"You . . . You can fix me up, right . . .? Some angel magic?"

"I-I'm afraid not." The angel swallowed, trying to regain control over his vocals. "I am drained of my holy power. You know that."

A tiny weak chuckle pushed its way out of Dean. "You're supposed to lie right now . . . Cas . . . Still don't have your social skills perfected . . .?"

"No. I do not interact well with others as of yet." The angel blinked, still shocked by the current events. "Dean, you are to keep your eyes open until the paramedics arrive."

"Yeah . . . R-Right . . . Cas, where is Sammy?"

"He had gone to the library to do research. You know that."

"Yeah . . . Right . . . I must've forgotten . . ." Dean gave a tiny smirk that faded almost instantly. "Hey, I'm gonna be brought back, right? I'm always brought back. Me and Sam . . . We defy death more than Romeo and Juliet . . ."

Castiel once again swallowed, recalling how the only reason Dean had been brought back so many times was because the angels had needed him to be Michael's vessel during the apocalypse. Nobody would be bringing him back this time. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to say that.

Instead he forced a brief smile across his face. "Yes. You'll be brought back."

Dean gave another airy chuckle as he closed his eyes. "You suck at lying, you know that?"

"Keep your eyes open."

He squeezed his eyes tighter before opening them again, trying to train his gaze on the angel. "Of course . . . I'm just tired . . ."

"I know but you must wait."

"Cas . . . Let me tell you something . . ." Dean's voice was growing fainter and more struggled, so his right arm—the one that wasn't broken and uselessly laying on the ground—reached up and gripped Castiel's tie, pulling his face down closer to his own.

"We are in unusually close proximity," the angel commented, his nose nearly touching Dean's. His heart beat faster, though the angel suspected it was from the adrenaline that was filling his body from the shock of the incident.

"Please take care of Sammy." Dean's voice was rough and thin. "Don't let him do anything stupid . . . Try to get him out of the business, in fact. I don't want him to try to get me back . . . Let him get the white picket fence. The whole package."

"I will do my best."

"And Cas." The Winchester trained his eyes with the angel's, their gaze holding, un-breaking. "Be a good angel. Get your holy mojo back."

"I . . . will try." A sudden emotion surfaced in the angel, clawing its way right up to his throat. Sorrow. He thought that angels couldn't experience such emotions. He thought they were supposed to be perfect creations that weren't tainted with such suffering and trivial emotions as sorrow or anger or pity or . . . _human _emotions.

Dean gave another thin smile as his eyes closed once more. His grip loosened on the tie. "Be a good little angel . . ." His hand slipped from the fabric and he went still.

Castiel's eyes grew wide and he looked up to find a young woman with black hair and a kind face watching him. The pity in his eyes was obvious. He rose and gave a hard glare. "Don't you take him."

"I must, Castiel. You know that." The reaper paused for a moment. "You of all people should know that."

"Don't."

"Are you rebelling against the order of death? He is going to a better place."

"You and I both know that is a lie."

She gave him a kind smile but he saw the obvious pity interlaced with it. "He is right here, though you can't see him." She gestured to her right.

Castiel's gaze followed and he found tears were filling his eyes as he did so. "Dean . . .?"

The reaper looked to her right and gave a soft smile, one with less sympathy. "He's calling you a wuss for crying like that." The angel cracked a grin that turned into a grimace. He wiped his eyes clear of water. "He's saying that he is ready to go."

Castiel bit his lip and gave a nod. "Of course. He should."

The reaper turns to her right but then gives a blink of surprise and her eyes follow back to Castiel. Before the angel could ask what was wrong, he felt something cold encase around him. The shape was somewhat familiar, though.

The shape of someone giving him a hug.

A tiny smile traced his lips and, though awkward, he moved his arms so it was almost like he was hugging back. He closed his eyes, trying to trap the tears that were building up in his mortal vessel's eyes. "Thank you, Dean."

Then the feeling was gone. The reaper was gone. Castiel gave a small disappointed sigh as he slowly walked towards the library to inform Sam of what had happened.

And a tiny tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
